


Austru

by Rythen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, hopeful... ish, it's just angst, maybe some comfort, white rose if you squint really hard and tilt your head to the left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythen/pseuds/Rythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang visits Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austru

**Author's Note:**

> Yangst. It's just yangst.

"Hey, Summer..."

The air was cold, the cliffside was dusted with snow, and the air was still and solemn, and careful footsteps approached the stone memorial that lay near the cliff's edge, stopping as the visitor sat down with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by lately, but I'm sure Ruby has filled you in on a lot of what's been going on."

Yang sighed. She was never good at this - that's why she never really visited. It was weird talking to no one.

She sat in silence for a few moments.

"Has Ruby told you about our team? Funny enough, our team name is RWBY. Kinda confusing sometimes, but we're managing. She's a really good team leader, too. It took her some time to step into the role - Weiss didn't help - but she's doing a great job, and I can't imagine anyone else leading our team. She's a lot like you."

The more she spoke, the easier it became, and it became more and more obvious why Ruby visited as often as she did - it was relieving. 

"Weiss wasn't a very good teammate at first, but she's really come around. I thought she was just some stuck up, spoiled rich kid, but there's a lot more to her than that. She's also Ruby's partner, and I think they're really good for each other. They kinda balance out, you know?"

She sighed this time, glancing around the area for a bit; the sun was hidden behind the clouds, casting a gloomy light down on the earth below, causing the atmosphere to feel more depressing than it had any right to be. Far too fitting for her situation, especially as her mind wandered to the fourth member of their team.

"Hey, mom... Do you think she hates me?"

It was hard to suppress the tears welling up in her eyes, sniffling a bit as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Thinking of her partner filled her with despair and caused the stump of her right arm to ache. She felt so alone. So empty.

"B-Blake, she... she left me. After everything, she left me. Do you think... do you think it's because of the tournament? B-because of what I did?"

Her words were coming out broken, in between sobs, as she had been no longer able to hold it back.

"I d-don't even know what happened anymore. I'm s-sure he attacked me f-first, but... what if I am just d-dangerous? She s-said she believed me, but what if... what if?"

Yang wiped her face on her shoulder, arm, and hand, all in an attempt to regain a small bit of dignity. She felt silly when she cried - she was always the one cracking jokes, always smiling and making sure her team was doing so as well, and now here she was. Now she was the one that needed cheering up. 

Her father was trying his best, even Ruby had been doing everything she could, but all they were met with were hollow eyes. Now Ruby was gone - off on her own adventure with the remainder of JNPR - and her dad was distraught once more.

"She's a really great person, though. She was my partner; a faunus, too, and she has the cutest kitty ears. She seems kinda gloomy at first and wearing mostly black doesn't help her, but she's really kind of a nerd."

She wasn't sure whether to smile or cry as she spoke, simply opting for the same empty expression she had worn for the past few months. Her mind was racing, jumping between thoughts and emotions, and she couldn't decide if she felt sad, angry, or longing; no emotion remained for long before it was replaced with something different entirely.

"Do you think she's okay? I mean... Sun said she was fine." Bitterness was apparent as she continued to speak, "fine enough to run." 

Another sigh. 

"I tried to hate her - I _wanted_ to hate her - I thought maybe I would feel better if I did. I couldn't do it. I can't make myself hate someone that I--"

The word wouldn't come out. No matter how many times she opened and closed her mouth, she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

She loved Blake.

"Did dad do the same thing when Raven left us?"

It hadn't dawned on her until the words left her lips - he had been through the same thing, in a way. The woman he loved left him, just as Blake had left Yang. 

"Maybe I should... maybe I should talk to him about it. Maybe he could help."

Something washed over her - relief, maybe? - as she thought about it. If nothing else, she would have someone who could relate to her in some way. Dad moved past Raven, and Yang could move past Blake, even though just thinking about it caused her heart to ache. Surely this was normal, though, and it was just another obstacle for her to overcome. 

Once she got past that - past the aching, empty feeling that had completely taken over her since Beacon fell - she could move on. Maybe Weiss could help her with her arm, and maybe, somehow, they could clear her name. 

"I feel a bit better now."

She moved to stand, much harder with only one arm, and stretched once she was on her feet again. Glancing at her right side cause another wave of despair and she gave a few deep breaths to calm herself, and attempted a smile.

It was the closest she had gotten in months.

"Thanks, mom."


End file.
